Shepherd's Lake
by naughty-nun
Summary: Addek and their FHB's spend the day at Derek's lake.Pure fluff squee included of course Oneshot but maybe I'll add a second chapter..depends


Shepherd's Lake

"Mommy mommy we goin swim in lake today!" Adrianna Shepherd squealed as she run towards her parents bed.

"Yes we are," Addison said smiling lovingly at her 5 year old redhead, picking her up and putting her on the bed.

"Get up sleepy heads we going to swim!'' She said while she patted her fathers back.

"Ow I'm trying to sleep here.'' He grumbled into the pillow.

"Nooo wake up then! We gonna swim in lake!'' She said excitedly.

"It's too early baby just go sleep for another hour." He told his daughter, snuggling his head deeper in the pillow.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Addison laughed, Adrianna never slept longer then 7 am. Adrianna just pouted.

"Okay go wake up your brother then." Addison said as she tried to get out of the bed.

"Jussieeeeee we gonna play in water!" She screeched as she run towards her 7 year old brother's room.

"Yay!" He said as he immediately jumped out of his bed.

"Crazy kids.'' Derek mumbled, head still buried in his pillow, to Addison who was now putting on her bikini.

"Yeah they go after you.'' She smirked.

"Okay go swim or something woman!''

"Aww you want me gone?'' Addison asked pretending to be hurt

"No I just want to quietly sleep.'' He said, now finally turning on his back and opening his eyes.

"Okay then go back to sleep.'' She said seductively while she crawled over him, now finished with putting on her bikini.

"I will not bother you any longer.'' She whispered in his ear.

"I'm not that sleepy anymore.'' He quickly said when she tried to crawl back.

"Oh really? Hmm too bad I have to make breakfast.''

"Our kids can make their own breakfast...''

"No they cannot.'' She said as she crawled even closer, practically pushing her breasts in his face and her hips on his abdomen.

"Well there's a first time for everything right?'' He said as he swallowed hard.

She just laughed at him and got of the bed, grabbing a sundress from the chair.

"No babe come back!'' He yelled, making her look over her shoulder and smirking at him.

"Now that's just plain mean.'' He mumbled when she walked down the stairs.

"Okay sweeties what do you want for breakfast?'' She asked, clad in a red bikini and a white sundress.

"Pancakes!'' Adrianna said excitedly, jumping on the couch, making her red curls bump up and down.

"You want that too Justin?''

"Sure.'' He said, paying more attention to the TV.

"Is daddy comin too?'' Adrianna asked while she played with the curls in her hair.

"Oh in a while…'' She said lightly smirking at the thought that Derek would probably be taking a cold shower now.

"Pancakes are ready.''

"Yay!'' Adrianna said happily, now sitting straight in her chair

"Elloooo pancakes are ready.'' She said, walking over to Justin who was still engrossed by the TV.

"Mommy!'' He squealed when she started tickling him. "Okay okay I'm going to eat your pancakes!''

"That's my boy.'' She laughed as she walked towards the dining table.

"You want sugar?'' Addison asked her daughter who –of course- nodded happily.

"Oh I shouldn't be doing this, you're going to be hyper all day.''

"Not I'm always a very quit girl mommy!''

"Sure you are baby.'' She said as she kissed the top of Adrianna's head.

"Syrup?'' She asked Justin.

"Yep.''

"Daddyyyyy!'' Adrianna jumped of the chair and ran towards her father.

"Hey princess.'' He said as he lifted her up and gave her a peck on the cheek

"Daddy stop your chin tickles.'' She said as she mentioned to his unshaved face.

"Let's eat our pancakes and then go swimming in the lake!'' He said to the two, not looking at Addison on purpose.

After 3 attempts of dressing Adrianna –he didn't want to ask Addi for her help- he finally got her in her bathing suit, she preferred to swim in a diaper only.

"You ready?" Addison asked Derek as he walked down the stairs with Adrianna in his arms and Justin behind him.

"Yep." Justin said as Derek just nodded and Adrianna clapped excitedly.

"Okay let's go." She said as she took Justin's hand.

Derek was happy that he and Addi decided to build a house on his land because he was still a flannel wearing-wood chopping-fisherman at heart. But after they found out they were pregnant Addison demanded to live in a real house so they made the deal that he'd build a house on his land by the lake.

"Mommy come in water!" Adrianna yelled as she jumped in the water after Derek put on her arm bands.

"No mommy's going to sunbathe for a little while." She replied.

"Mommy…" She said as she tried her best pout.

"I'm going to swim with you later okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise,"

"Okieeee." She squealed as she tried to swim to her brother, splashing water everywhere making Addison laugh.

"So." Addison said as she looked up from her magazine when Derek lied next to her on the big beach towel.

"So." He echoed.

"Derek what's wrong?" She asked him.

"You're mean you know that?"

"Yes I do, can you tell me why you want to let me know that now?" Addison answered.

"This morning, you in bikini, all over me and then leaving for breakfast is mean." He said now pouting like a child, not mad at her anymore, he could never stay mad at her for long.

"Aww I guess that I have to make up then." She said smiling.

"I think you do." He answered, trying to hide his excitement.

"Hhmm I will." She said as she kissed him.

First she gave him a long nice kiss and then pecked him a few times before he kissed her hard and then pulled her fully on top of him, making her giggle before he gently pushed his tongue in her mouth.

"Eww daddy stop it! I want mommy to go swim with me!" Adrianna yelled as she saw Addison and Derek making out on top of each other.

"She wouldn't say that if she knew what'd have happened if we didn't do the eww thing 5 years ago… or what would not have happened." Derek laughed

"Yes that was fun but I don't think she has to know about that at her age." She said as she kissed him one more time before climbing off of him and walked towards the water

"Okay wait a second baby mommy will be right there."

"Mommy just jump in." She responded.

"No it's cold!" Addison said just as Derek grabbed her from behind and threw her over his shoulder.

"No no no don't you dare Derek!" She yelled to Derek who was now spanking her butt. "I'm warning you!"

"For what? What are you going to do?" He challenged her as he walked further into the water which came now to mid-thigh.

"Not have sex with you." She hissed.

"Seriously?" He asked in shock as he stopped walking any further.

"Seriously." She confirmed.

"Okay, okay, but that better be some good sex then."

"When is the sex not good?" She asked laughing.

"You're right." He said proud.

"Daddy look how good I can swim!" Adrianna yelled at Derek as she splashed around in the water.

"Wow baby that's really good." He said as he scooped her up above is head and pretended to throw her in the lake.

"So sweetie what are you doing?" Addison asked her son as she saw that he was snorkelling, or trying to since the snorkel tube seemed to fill with water each time.

"I'm trying to snorkel but then I swallow the water!" He said annoyed.

"Well honey you have to make sure the top of it is above the surface." she said laughing.

"Oh." He said, kinda embarrassed as the solution to his problem was very easy.

"Look go under the water with your head I'll hold the tube."

"Okay." He said through the tube so his voice sounded different which made Addison laugh.

"Look mommy I can talk under the water!" He yelled through the tube.

"Ouch, yes I can hear." Addison said laughing.

"You had fun today princess?'' Derek asked Adrianna when he put her in her pink Disney princess bed and sat at the side.

"Yea! You had fun too daddy?"

"Very much I got to spend time playing with you." He said smiling as he kissed her nose, making her giggle.

"Yea I like playing with you. Can we go swim tomorrow again?"

"Maybe what about fishing?" He asked while playing with her red curls, it always fascinated him how similar they were to Addison's.

"No fishes are icky." She replied as she grimaced. As much as Adrianna was a daddy's girl she still talked, walked and acted like her mother.

"Aww come on…fishes are….sweet." He said, thinking of a word that would persuade her.

"Nooooohhh they're ugly and grossy."

"Hey how would it make the fishes feel if you say they're ugly and grossy?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said with a guilty face.

"Well I think it would make them sad, do you think it will make them sad?"

"I think, but daddy you kill fishes!"

"They don't feel a thing!'' Derek said immediately as he put his hands on his chest as if he denied his guilt.

"Okay daddy but I want to go swim tomorrow again pleaaaase daddy?" She pouted, now that was Addison's pout, although he would never say it out loud; he could never resist it and on top of that, she was looking at him very innocent.

"We'll see in the morning princess but right now you have to sleep a bit or else you'll fall asleep at the lake and then the fish will bite you!'' He said laughing.

"Nooohoooh fish don't bite.'' She looked at him as if he was crazy. "Right…?''

"Hmm that depends…they do bite mean people sometimes but I don't remember fish biting little redheaded princesses.'' He said while he tickled her.

"Daddy stop!'' She laughed. "And cute.''

"What?" He asked confused.

"And I'm cute too.'' She said giggling.

"You are so spoiled.'' He said laughing. "Should've seen this coming when Addi first put her in a Chanel dress when she was 6 weeks old.'' He said to himself.

"Sweet dreams princess.'' He said when he kissed the top of Adrianna's head.

"Goodnight daddy."

"I love you.'' He said smiling at her.

"Love you too." She said sleepy with her eyes already closed.

"So Justin you had fun today?'' Addison asked her son after she finished the bedtime story she was read him.

"Yes I did I got to see the fish!'' He said, still excited.

"Hmm maybe daddy wants to go fishing with you tomorrow.'' She said as she stroked his hair lovingly.

"Yeah and Anna too.'' He said, making Addison smile at the name he always used for his sister since he thought Adrianna was too long and Adri sounded too much like Addi.

"I don't think Adrianna wants to go fish but I think she and I can sunbathe a little and watch you two strong men catch some fish for us.'' She said laughing as she poked him making her giggle.

"Do you think daddy would want to play catch with me tomorrow?''

"Yeah you know daddy loves to play catch with you.''

"Yeah but he's not really good at it.'' He said.

"He'll still want to."

"Okay, can we eat fruit loops for breakfast?'' He asked.

"Sure Adrianna picked today's breakfast so you can pick for tomorrow.''

"Oh so we can also eat hot dogs?'' He asked excitedly.

"For breakfast?'' She asked as she looked sarcastically at him.

"Yeah!''

"No we're not going to eat hot dogs for breakfast, maybe for lunch though, if we can make daddy barbeque.''

"Yay!'' He said happy, he always had this charm that he could make his mom do everything he wanted.

"Okay goodnight baby.'' She said as she kissed his hair. "I love you.''

"Night mommy love you too.''

"See you in the morning.'' he said as she walked towards the door.

"Yes when we're eating fruit loops, hot dogs for lunch, go fish and play catch.''

"Yeah we're going to do those things tomorrow.'' She said as she smiled happily and walked towards the master bedroom.

"Hi.''

"Hey babe.'' He said as he closed his book and put it on the nightstand.

"So today was fun right?'' She asked as she walked in her walk-in closet.

"Yeah yes it was.'' He replied as he looked at the walk-in closet without actually seeing her.

"So Justin wants to play catch and go fish with you tomorrow.''

"Really?'' He asked.

"Yeah he was all excited about it."

"Thank god you did not corrupt our son." He laughed.

"Excuse me?"

"Adrianna said she didn't want to fish with me because fishes are ugly and gross." He said.

"Well doh they are."

"Addi! You're making our daughter a Dolce&Gabbana wearing spoiled child!"

"Oh you mean like me?" She said laughing pretending to be hurt when she walked back to the bed in baby blue boxers and a white wife beater which she 'borrowed' from Derek.

"Hmm one New York girl I can handle but not two." He said smirking as she crawled over him the same way she did that morning.

"Hmm really then I think I'm going to get stuck with 3 wood chopping-flannel wearing-fisher people." She said while kissing him.

"Like Adrianna would ever wear flannel." He said while he pulled of the bedding so she could lie under it. He grabbed her hips while she was under the bedding, on top of him, pushing her pelvis to his so she could feel what she'd done to him all day. "I love you." He said. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and pushed down his pyjama pants along with his boxers while he took of her wife beater and the boxers. "I love you too."

And she showed him all night just how much she loved him.


End file.
